1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2015-34927 discloses an image forming device that has a low-power consumption mode in which almost all functions of the CPU are halted. This low-power consumption mode is cleared in response to the reception of a print instruction.
Some contemporary printers are equipped with a reader that reads information from an IC (integrated circuit) card. When a printer of this type is in a low-power consumption mode, no electricity is supplied to the reader, which thus cannot read any information from an IC card. In order to cause the reader to read information from the IC card, a user disadvantageously needs to activate the printer by performing a predetermined operation to clear the low-power consumption mode.